Returning Home
by Queen Timby
Summary: This woman will do anything for her family, they did save her after all. She would even go as far as to track down one of the most dangerous vampires in order to repay them, which is exactly what she did. With no knowledge of the current events, let's just say returning home is possibly the worst decision she has made in her life.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I just want to thank you for first off clicking on my story, it's a little nerve-wracking. This is my first story, it's a bit on the short side because I didn't want it to be too long, just a little background knowledge of my OC and such. That being said I'd just like to welcome any comments you may have regarding my story! I impulsively decided to write this in one night, ugh feels so good though! Also, if you would like to see who I picture as my OC it would be either Willa Holland or Natalie Martinez. Those two have a soft yet hard look to them and I couldn't decide! Anyway, if you leave a review about how you felt on this it would mean so so so much to me, hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_  
 _I don't understand why Rose makes me write these. All I can write is that we were led to yet another dead end. She says memories are worth remembering, but I don't understand. I get that we lose them after a while but why write them down? I'm a vampire. I'll have an eternity to make memories and forget about them. We are constantly on the move and we don't want to get attached to anything, never mind anyone, therefore nothing I'd want to remember. Whatever, off with the dramatics. I have yet to find him. We have searched high and low and nothing. So I decided I would part ways in order to keep them safe if I were to find him. It has been 3 years since I've had any contact with either Rose or Trevor. I miss them dearly. Here in a small town Pennsylvania is where I'd hoped to finally find something, nevertheless I had gotten nothing, I suppose I shall return to them now. Until then._

As I put my journal into my bag, I looked to my phone to see I had a missed call and voice mail from Rose. I brought the phone up to my ear to hear the sound of her sweet, british voice saying "Hey Lyd, I just wanted to call and give you the news, but since you did not pick up I guess I'll just have to tell you when you get here."She took a pause and pulled in a deep breath then continued. "Me and Trev miss you, it's time to come back Lyd. If you get this message, meet us at that abandoned house in Georgia, I love you." The voice mail ended. Thoughts ran through my mind of what the news could be, regardless I packed up my hotel room.

Once I finished I headed straight for my car-well a car I had compelled myself from a local dealership-and was prepared for the long trip ahead. Driving usually gave me the time to think. The first thing that came to my mind as I drove was how my family was doing, not Rose and Trevor, but my real family. I remember them staying in a small town called Mystic Falls. Rumors had spread of this small town now being infested with vampires, I wanted to check it out but never got around to it.

The thought of vampires around my family gave me an ping of nervousness. But I had no right to feel protective of them since they had no idea who I was. Who am I kidding? I don't care if I don't know them, they're still my family and need to be protected. I guess that was one thing I couldn't shake when I became a vampire, the will to protect my family. As soon as this business was dealt with, I suppose I should go there to check things over. It wouldn't be easy seeing them.

The last time I saw my family was in 1892, when I went back home to a place near Mystic Falls to see how my brother's grandchildren were. When I had gotten there, I had found out they were all slaughter at the hands of an "animal". The sight of the little children with gaping wounds on their necks broke me down to the core and I couldn't bare it. Anyone that knew about the existence of vampires could tell that this was no animal, but a monster, like me. In that moment, I flipped the switch, not being able to endure the pain. It was a steady roller coaster for almost 30 years. Without my humanity, I didn't think about my family because I had thought I'd lost them. Therefore, I thought I had nothing to come back to, until I was saved. The ones that brought me from the darkest parts of my self were Rose and Trevor. They saved me from myself.

From that moment on, I pledged myself to them. Determined to save them from an eternity of running, which is what brought me here. Driving all across the county tracking the men they were running from.

To do this I had to separate myself from them, hid them. I didn't want them giving me details of where they were going to keep them safe. But, seeing as Rose called me and told me where to go, I can only assume it's of utmost importance. I was ecstatic to hear her voice again, the thought of finally returning to them brought warmth to my cold heart. I can't imagine life without either of them, they were my family. I felt so blessed to be apart of theirs.

My thoughts were disrupted when I noticed a strange figure lying in the road. I hit the brakes and put the car in park, jogging towards the figure. Getting closer, I saw it was a man with a leather jacket, looking to be much alive.

"Hey, are you alright?" I called out, "Hello?"

I looked around and noticed a sign, it read "Welcome to Mystic Falls!" I thought to myself, how could I have gotten this far already, and to this town. Hmm, that was strange.

I was surprised when I looked down and there was no man. As I turn around to return to my car, I was caught by the throat and pushed up against it. This stranger had looked into my eyes, as if he were to compel me. What shocked me is that was exactly what he was trying to do. He stated "you're not going to scream, or run."

"Like hell." I snapped, my vampire reflexes kicking in. I twisted the mans arm and kicked him towards the forest. He quickly recovered, standing in a defensive stance-utterly confused I assume- "who the hell are you?" He demanded. But my focus was on those bright blue eyes, I couldn't seem to get them out of my mind. He took me off guard when he sped up to me and latched onto my throat once again.

"I'm certainly not dinner." I snapped.

The stranger gave me a confused and angry look before I again twisted his arm, only this time I snapped is neck after.

"Asshole," I muttered.

Well, looks like Mystic Falls was infested.

* * *

Getting closer to the house I was told to meet Rose and Trevor at was only making me more anxious. Something felt off, back in Pennsylvania I was so excited to see them but something was telling me not to be. I tried focusing on something other than either of them and for some reason I was thinking about that man. There was something so familiar about him, his eyes. I couldn't place where I saw them but I had definitely seen them before.

My thoughts of Rose and Trevor kept resurfacing, I was relieved when I pulled up to the abandoned house, no longer having to feel anxious. I slammed the car door shut and proceeded to walk up, noticing a rather large hole in the door. My nerves getting the better of me, I ran into the house and immediately looked towards the area where the hole was and there was nothing, but on the floor was what I assume was a coat hanger and mess that showed some struggling. I called out for Rose and Trevor but I didn't get a response. I went around the house looking for either of them, calling out their names desperately.  
My heart was racing, I was trying to calm myself down when I came into a large room with a single couch.

I yelled, "Tre-!" and stopped short when I saw the horrifying image in front of me. There laid one of the most important people in my life, Trevor-with his head five feet from his body. I immediately gasped in horror, speeding towards hims I moaned. I felt like my heart was being torn from my chest.

"No.. no, no, no." I couldn't go any closer, I just ran.

I ran to my car and when I was inside the driver's seat I let myself cry. It was the most I've cried in 100 years. I couldn't stop it. Still sniffling, I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose's number. It reached voice mail and said "Rose! Rose, it's me. I don't know if you know what's going on but Trevor's dead. I-I can't believe he's gone, Rose." I let out a cry and tried to regain myself to continue. "Please call me back, I don't know where you are, but we need each other. I love you."

Crying out for Trevor, the only thing that kept me sane was the good memories of him.

* * *

"Hey Lyd, I dare you to get his number." Trevor said while smiling, pointing to a very attractive male near the bar.

I rolled my eyes,"C'mon Trev, can't you give me a harder one? We all know I'm the best with men." I laughed.

"Alright you two, enough with the dares." Rose smiled, acting as if she were our mother.

"Aww mom!" We both cried out. Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed along with us.

"You know I can't wait to get rid of you two?" Rose joked. "I'll be able to spend my time free of cleaning up after both of you!" This was my last night with them for a while, seeing as tomorrow I would head out in search of him.

"I'm gonna miss you both," I said getting a little choked up.

"And we'll miss you, Lydia." Trevor said. They both gave me an encouraging smile, so sure of me.

* * *

After I left the house, I went straight to a bar. I needed a drink, bad. I was debating whether to feed right now or not, I chose the latter.  
I could only focus on one thing other than Trevor, and that was heading out to protect my family. The Lockwoods.

Mystic Falls here I come.


	2. Little Town, Large History

It was a long night.

First off, my best friend's dead. Second, my other best friend hasn't contacted me-I assume she's also dead. Third, I might have killed an entire bar last night. You can't blame me, I was hungry, drunk, and very emotional. Those three things will set off anyone. But, I don't care if I killed them all, hell, they deserved it. Telling me I can't "drink away my sorrows", pfft. Whatever, I was somewhat content and decided I would hole up in a motel for the night.

Driving to the nearest motel, all I could think about was my family. I tried to suppress the thoughts of Trevor's grey, headless body by thinking of them. I wondered how many were left, or if they were even alive. Being a werewolf in a town of vampires wasn't exactly ideal. Thankfully, my mother was a whore and decided to sleep with another man instead of my father, that way I would never have to endure the pains of becoming a werewolf every full moon.

The person who slept with my mother in 1826 was named Brian Concord. He did not possess the curse, but, the man who raised me did. Daniel Lockwood, that man was my father. He was the one who gave me aid when I had fallen, who wiped my tears when I was sad, who gave me the love my biological father would not. I was thankful for him, and my little brother. My little brother was only a year younger than me, making us inseparable. Wherever I went, he followed. My mother would always call us trouble makers, and "little devils". I suppose in a sense she was right.

The memories of our last night together as humans came flooding back, they always found a way to haunt me. A frown came upon my face at the memory of that night.

* * *

"Mother, please! We must see the moon." My little brother pleaded.

"You aren't aware of the dangers of the night, Jeremiah." My mother argued. "Lydia, you k _now_ you cannot."

"We will only be gone a short amount of time, we promise." I turned to my father and decided to ask him. "Father, you must let us view the night. Please convince mother."

"Meredith, I suppose we can allow them a few moments of the moon." My father said to my mother. She gave a disapproving look towards him.

"Thank you, Father! We won't be gone long." My brother immediately responded. I then kissed my father on the cheek, then my mother before turning towards Jeremiah. "What are we waiting for?" I asked him with a exciting smile on my face. He returned my large smile and we raced off towards the cliff, with a perfect view of the full moon.

"I haven't seen the moon this big before." I spoke with a admiring smile on my face. The moon was truly beautiful.

I quickly walked towards the edge, trying to get as close as I could. Jeremiah caught my waist, "Careful, Lydia. You almost ran off the edge."

I slowly brought a smirk to my face and teased, "What? You mean like this?" Putting a foot of the edge, pretending to slip. "That's not funny." He stated, stepping towards me. "I believe it is, brother. " I retorted, almost laughing.

Suddenly, there was a crumbling noise and I froze. I looked towards my brother who sprinted towards me, only getting there after the edge had fallen and me with it. I reached out for him, our hands just touching. Screaming as I was falling, the only thought of mine was that I would no longer be with my family again. Then came darkness, and I had died.

* * *

Returning back to reality, I pulled in a mostly vacant parking lot of a motel. Shutting the engine off, I rubbed my face and sighed. Then, I grabbed my luggage and got out towards the front desk. Walking up, the only audible sounds were the clicking of my heels, turning of her magazine, and the strange elevator-like music. "How can I help-" The clerk spoke to me, stopping as soon as she saw my bloody clothes. "Oh my god, are you, like, okay?"

I looked into her eyes and commanded "You will give my the best room in your motel for free. You'll bring me up a bottle of bourbon and forget I was ever here."

"Of course." She smiled, handing me keys for the room. "Room 380, enjoy your stay!"

Nodding towards her I walked towards the stairs, dragging my bags behind. Once I reached the room, I put the key in and twisted it, pushing the door open I felt like someone was watching me. Turning my head both directions at vampire speed, I saw no one. This really has been a long night, I thought to myself. I entered the room, threw my bloody clothes off my body, then hopped in the shower. Hoping to get rid of the filth on my body I used the cheap body soap they had and scrubbed until it hurt. Interrupting my shower was a knock at the door, I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. Wringing my hair, I opened the door to reveal the clerk with a large bottle of bourbon.

"Uh, I don't know why I'm giving you this, but here." She reached the bottle towards me.

"Thank you, love. Now, remember what I said about not remembering me?" I asked of her, knowing the answer. "I won't remember you were ever here. " She replied automatically, walking away.

I smirked and walked towards my luggage, pulling out random items of clothing for bed. As soon as I had some comfortable clothes on, I went towards the bottle and brought it to my lips, ignoring the same burning sensation in my throat. You'd think that becoming a vampire and being over a hundred years old would eventually make alcohol not burn. I brought the bourbon to my lips once more before I decided I would sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a lot harder than before. Not because of the bourbon, but because it finally sunk in that I would never see Trevor again, and possibly Rose. Losing my family once was hard enough, now the people I thought I would spend eternity with were just gone. And now that I knew they were gone I decide it would be best to visit the same bloodline. They just so happened to be in the tiny town of Mystic Falls, and that's exactly where I was.

I had to have a game plan to wedge my way into the Lockwoods' lives. I couldn't just waltz into their life like I wished I could. I managed to get a few details on their life: the dad was the mayor of the town, they had one son-who was around my physical age- and he carried the gene. So, I couldn't pretend to be into the kid, being my 7th great half-nephew and all.

To get close to him, I had to get into his circle. Whoever he was friends with I had to become friends with. In order to do that I had to enroll in school, which was the _last_ thing I wanted to do.

But here I am, in the front office of Mystic Falls High School, enrolling to be a junior. I turned my attention to the lady questioning me.

"There aren't enough documents for you to enroll in school, I'm sorry sweetie." She apologized, giving me a look of pity.

I looked at the name plate on her desk and it read 'Mrs. Francis'. "Well, _Mrs. Francis_ ," I started then looked at her in order to compel her, "I do believe everything you need in right there." Then proceeded to give her a sickeningly sweet smile.

"My apologies, it appears that everything is here. I'll be right back with your schedule."

When she returned, I got my schedule and looked it over. My first period was Mr. Saltzman's History class, then Ms. Lohr's English class and decided I would deal with those two for now. Walking towards my first period, I realized I forgot my phone in my car. Grunting in anger, I turned around to head for my car.  
When I got my phone back, I noticed a blonde girl yelling for a brunette boy, calling him Stefan. That name was so familiar, regardless I let my curiosity get the best of me, I moved the hair behind my ear and continued to listen to their conversation.

"I'm kinda worried about her." Stefan muttered.

"You know what, of course you are. Go ahead. We can talk later." The girl said, well the girl certainly knew how to reel him in because he completely forget about the one he was worried about.

"Uh, talk about what?" Stefan questioned, confused I assume.

"I might have done something."

"What did you do?"

"Told.. Tyler I'm a.. vampire" She said with hesitance.

I widened my eyes and looked at them. Judging by the looks on his face he knew all about vampires, and disapproved of her telling someone. But, why wasn't he surprised? Was he also a vampire? Possibly something else supernatural?

My suspicions were confirmed when he locked eyes with me, his eyebrows furrowed together. If he wanted to intimidate me, or he was just confused, I had no idea. We stayed like that for only a few seconds before I rushed into the school towards the history class.

So many thoughts were running through my mind. Who were those people? How many vampires were in this town? Who was Tyler? And where the hell is my history class?

* * *

Thankfully, I found it.

It wasn't too hard to find, okay, maybe it took me a little longer than I said. I was a few minutes late, so what? I'm new, I have an excuse. Opening the door to the classroom, I have to admit this was nerve-wracking. It was my first time ever going to a high school.

"Uhh, welcome." The teacher, who I assume is Mr. Saltzman, muttered.

"Hi, I'm new. Sorry for being late, it's just, I had no idea where I was going." I admitted nervously.

"Your name is?"

Oh no, I hadn't figured out if I was going to be a Lockwood or not. Well, no going back now. "Uhh.. Lydia Lockwood, sir."

"A Lockwood, huh? Well are you related to Tyler in any sorts?"

"I don't know a Tyler." I responded. Wait, Tyler? As in the one who was told about vampires? No, this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Oh, well please, take a seat. Any open ones are fine."

I took a seat near the window in the middle, feeling lots of eyes on me made me uncomfortable-even if I knew I could kill them all. Mr. Saltzman continued his roll call, gaining 'here' and 'present' most of the time. I zoned out but was pulled back in when he called the name 'Tyler'. Snapped my head towards the voice that spoke out, it was a boy with dark spiked hair, very built-from the gene mostly, I presume- and a very angry resting face, as if he didn't mean to be all the time.

I continued to stare in awe. He looked just like his ancestors, especially my brother, mostly by his eyes and nose. I don't know what was with me and staring at people today, but I knew that was him. Since he knew I was a Lockwood, he may accept me a lot easier. But, he knew about vampires now, that means he could've triggered the curse. The thought alone made my heart sink.

I looked at the chalkboard and saw the date, it clicked. The full moon was in a few days, I had to act fast. I would ask him to go to lunch, question him a little and if I didn't get the answers I wanted I would just compel him. For now, I just had to go about my day as normal as possible.

* * *

When the final bell had rung, I packed up my things and went looking for Tyler. I had no idea what his last class was, so I decided to head out for my car and wait for him to exit the building. Just as I was ready to give up and compel someone to tell me where he lives, he walked out the front doors. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Hey, Tyler right?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, you're that new girl. Lockwood? Are we, like, related?" He questioned, although it seemed like he didn't want to talk, I did anyway.

"Uh, honestly I have no idea. We might be distant cousins or something. But, um, do you want to get something to eat?" I started, scratching the side of my head like I was nervous. "I don't know anyone and you seem like a good first step."

"Sure." He was acting as if this was a charity event, harsh. "There's a place called the Grill, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you." I showed him a genuine smile, thankful I didn't have to compel him.

* * *

I arrived at the Grill and took a booth, but before I sat down I noticed the blonde girl and Stefan sitting at a table not far from mine. I noticed she had more than enough food for herself, I suppose she was trying to curb the cravings. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, yet again, I tuned into their conversation.

"Tell me about her." The blonde said with genuine surprise.

"I will, some other time." Then he proceeded to get up to leave and say, "I got to go."

Before he could get up, she caught his attention-and mine- when she said "Wait, um, what do we do about Tyler? It's just- I- I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler's totally freaking out about it." Damon and Stefan? Those were the Salvatore brothers. Wait, Damon had the bright blue eyes, and he tried to feed on me near the border. And Tyler triggered the curse? My head was spinning at this new information.

Before I could process it, the man himself sat in the booth and greeted me "Hey, sorry I'm a little late."

"No problem." I smiled at him. "So, what can you tell me about this town?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hii, thanks for reading! I just wanted to say that writing and trying to get every little detail is wayyyy harder than I imagined so huge props to the ones who write. This chapter was again written in a night and I made it a little longer with a little more background of Lydia. I'm trying to slowly reveal her past bit by bit, and slowly get her into the Mystic Falls "group". She's just a little out of the loop but she has knowledge of everything they don't. Anyway, a review of any kind would be much appreciated, hope you continue to read my story! xx**

 **Queen Timby**


End file.
